¿Un trabajo duro?
by SoulLinker
Summary: -Gekokujou y basado en el OVA-. Todos iban a descansar en las termas, pero Gokudera no podría entrar si estaba con ropa. Y tampoco podría quitársela él mismo estando inconsciente. -Tsuna/Gokudera-.


**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano.

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai, ubicado en el OVA. Específicamente en la visita a las termas.

**Notas**: Ohai, gente, no me morí ni abandoné el fandom, como ven. Solamente, uh, dejé de publicar constantemente porque... ehh... ¿para qué ponerse a trollear? dejémoslo en que no dejé de escribir y todos mis fics están alojados en Cross_Impact, mi comunidad de LJ *se encoge de hombros*. Además, puede ser, quizás, tal vez... mi atención de alojó en un RPG llamado Mansión Perdida al cual he denominado mi propio fandom feliz o.o (y para mí feliz = no FFnet).

Sin nada más que agregar, enjoy 8D.

* * *

Dio un suspiro nervioso y cerró el shoji del cuarto. Hacía tan solo minutos que allí habían cinco personas, terminando sólo él y un inconciente Gokudera en un futón, quien dormía ajeno de sentir cualquier colapso nervioso de su jefe.

Tsuna miró el par de toallas blancas y a su autoproclamada Mano Derecha. Las toallas, al italiano, las toallas…

Recordó las palabras de sus amigos antes de que salieran.

—_Hazlo al extremo, Sawada—_ le animó Ryohei.

—_Gokudera no tiene por qué enterarse, Tsuna—_ Yamamoto le palmeó el hombro.

—_Un Jefe tiene que hacer lo que un Jefe tiene que hacer—_ puntualizó Reborn con una expresión seria que contrastaba épicamente con el brillo divertido y malvado en sus ojos.

Su ojo temblaba, tenía las manos frías. Se sentía ridículo así, pero ninguno de ellos quiso ayudarle a desvestir al guardián de la tormenta, dejándole todo el trabajo a él para que pudiera ingresar a las termas.

No quiso alargar más ese momento, acercándose cuidadosamente hacia el cuerpo inmóvil del italiano, dejó las toallas a un lado y pidiéndole permiso mentalmente a su guardián se dispuso a desvestirlo.

Con cuidado apoyó con su brazo la espalda del italiano, y con su mano libre comenzó a quitarle la polera evitando en lo posible tocar la pálida piel bajo sus dedos. Gokudera soltó un suspiro tranquilo, acomodándose inconcientemente hacia el cálido cuerpo que tenía a un lado, casi provocándose un medio infarto a Tsuna.

Y ese, era solo el comienzo.

A pesar de no quererlo, rozaba en ocasiones la piel expuesta de la espalda, y sabía que si tuviera el rostro de Gokudera apegado más hacia a él podría escuchar como suspiraba por lo bajo. El corazón le latía a mil, y con el pulso por las nubes quitaba despacio ambos brazos de la prenda. Sólo quedaba sacar la camiseta por el cuello, y Tsuna no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia abajo.

De verdad, que Gokudera tenía un cuerpo bien logrado.

Sacudió su cabeza, ya comenzaba a irse por las ramas. Podía sentir como las mejillas le ardían, pues jamás había desnudado a alguien y menos pensaba hacerlo en esas condiciones.

Tal vez hizo un movimiento erróneo, pero al moverlo para quitar finalmente la prenda superior, el rostro de Gokudera se apegó hacia él. Tsuna se tensó completamente al sentir los cálidos labios de su guardián contra su cuello.

"_¡H-Hiiek! ¿c-cómo puedo ser un desastre incluso quitando ropa?"_ medio pensó coherentemente, dejando con cuidado al italiano sobre el futón. Sus ojos se fijaron en el torso de muchacho, allí habían diversas marcas, que Tsuna sabía que eran luego de haberle conocido. Trazó con su dedo una cicatriz que iba en diagonal sobre el vientre del italiano, se veía dolorosa. Dentro de su inconciencia, Gokudera se removió en su sitio y dejó escapar un largo suspiro desde su garganta. Nuevamente el futuro Jefe Vongola se asustó, y alejó rápidamente su mano, concentrándose en seguir con su trabajo y en no pensar que esa exhalación había sonado más a… no quería pensar en eso.

Se levantó y dejó la polera sobre una percha.

Inhaló aire, pensando que debía continuar o si no jamás podría ingresar a las termas. Sintió su rostro completo incendiarse al ver que debería quitarle los pantalones.

De lo que no sabía, era que también debería ocuparse de la ropa interior.

Se arrodilló junto a él a la altura de su cadera, notando que los pantalones a Gokudera le quedaban más apretados que antes. Su corazón estaba a punto de darse unas largas vacaciones fuera de su pecho. _Allí_ había _algo_ que antes no estaba.

—¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí? —lloriqueó por lo bajo, regañándose por haber toqueteado de más al italiano. También tendría que lidiar con un excitado Gokudera en estado inconciente.

Allá arriba alguien lo odiaba. O mínimo, unas alegres hormonas estaban de fiesta luego de una eterna hibernación dentro de él.

Y con las manos temblorosas desabrochó el botón de los negros pantalones, y se le fue el aire al bajarle el cierre.

Efectivamente, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Armándose de valor, comenzó a jalarle de los bordes del pantalón. Pero no podría quitárselos si estaba recostado en sus totalidad sobre el futón. Con el mismo brazo de antes pasó sus dedos con cuidado por las caderas del italiano, quien en medio de su sueño ayudó a la labor levantando su pelvis sin quererlo.

Tsuna sintió como su mente prefería irse de viaje. Se sentía hecho de gelatina y su mano perdía fuerza. De un solo tirón bajó la prenda hasta las rodillas, exhalando de golpe. De pronto necesitaba aire, no llegaba la cantidad apropiada a su cabeza. Bajó delicadamente el cuerpo de Gokudera, dejándose caer sobre las tablas de la habitación. Tenía la mayor parte del trabajo hecho.

No quiso demorarse más en la labor, así que usando ambas manos deshizo los nudos en las zapatillas del guardián, quitando se paso los calcetines. Eso ayudó completamente a que los pantalones salieran sin problemas.

Sintiéndose alegre (ignorando a propósito cualquier problema de índole sexual) se levantó a buscar las toallas, poniéndose pálido de un momento a otro al percatarse de algo.

Gokudera no podía meterse a las termas con ropa interior y toalla.

_Menos en ese estado que él mismo había provocado_.

Dejó escapar un chillido histérico, tapándose inmediatamente la boca, no quería que alguien entrada allí y pensaba mal. Porque la imagen era para pensar cualquier cosa.

Primero se desvistió para ponerse primero su toalla en torno a su cadera. Pero sabía que estaba alargando inútilmente lo inevitable.

Despojado de sus ropas, y sólo con la blanca prenda tapando sus partes nobles, se volvió a arrodillar al lado del cuerpo semidesnudo del italiano. Quien tenía el semblante más tranquilo que nunca, aunque Tsuna podía vislumbrar un levísimo tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Que sabía estarían totalmente rojas, igual o más que las de él, de haber estado conciente.

Inhaló profundamente, y nuevamente armándose de valor puso ambas manos en torno a los boxers del guardián. Porque sabía que ese no sería el mayor problema.

Tendría que ver que haría después.

Y sus opciones no eran muchas.

Cerró los ojos y de un solo tirón le quitó la prenda, dejando a Gokudera en toda la gloria y majestad con la que llegó al mundo.

_Ojos hacia arriba, hacia arriba, hacia arriba, arriba, arriba, arribarribarriba…_

Soltó una risa tiritona de alivio al ver que no se había despertado. Posó los ojos en el pacífico rostro sobre el futón, bajando pausadamente hacia su cuello, pecho adornado con collares, vientre, caderas y, finalmente, entrepierna.

Tragó saliva, pensando que debería solucionar ese problema. ¿Y-Y si le pedía ayuda a Reborn? Descartó la idea de inmediato, el Arcobaleno usaría esa situación para molestarlo de por vida.

Se estremeció el pensar en todas las bromas que podría usar en su contra.

Se levantó sintiendo que en el cualquier momento las piernas le fallaban ridículamente, comprobando si el shoji tendría algún tipo de seguro. Se sentía avergonzado. Tras asegurarse que nadie entraría mientras estuviera… _ejem_, se encaminó hacia el durmiente Gokudera.

Al menos, se consoló, que el italiano no tendría que enterarse de eso. Jamás.


End file.
